


New Look

by joonfired



Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Shopping, Space Dad Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: I just had to write this
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian & The Asset, The Mandalorian & The Child (The Mandalorian)
Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549036
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1150





	New Look

It was time.

The Mandalorian didn’t know how long the asset had been in that brown sack, but it smelled fifty years old. It was also too big, tripping the poor thing up half the time it tried to walk. And so, when he heard yet another small  _ clunk _ of the child hitting the floor of his ship as it wandered around satisfying the irrepressible curiosity it had quickly shown, he knew a side-trip was in order.

There was a small clothes shop in the closest port, serviced by a chattering insectoid who’s clicks and hums the Mandalorian only knew every fifth word. So he settled for pointing at his eventual purchases with one hand, the asset tucked contentedly in his other arm. He wasn’t sure if the small creature knew what the purpose of this minor splurge was, but it seemed interested in the proceedings and surroundings.

But when they got back to his ship and he held up the tiny undersuit, an understanding light appeared in the large, dark eyes.

The asset slid from his arms and scuttled around a corner of his ship, little feet scuffing against the worn grates. A low complaining whine trailed behind it like a tracker, and then there was  _ another _ trip and fall.

“This is why you need this,” the Mandalorian huffed as he picked up the now-squirming asset, its eyes narrowed.

It fussed as he struggled to remove the brown sack from its small, yet surprisingly strong body. And getting the new undersuit was even harder!

The child tucked its short legs up, absolutely refusing to insert them into the clothing pants nor have the pants rolled onto its legs. But finally,  _ finally _ it was clothed in the undersuit and a better-fitting coat with a fur-lined collar that tucked snug up around its neck and chin.

“There you go,” the Mandalorian said wearily, releasing the child.

It toddled off immediately, but then stopped with a surprised squeak. It looked down at its newly-unhampered legs and then up at the Mandalorian as if realizing why the fight to dress it had been waged.

The Mandalorian shook his head in fond exasperation, a recurring mood when it came to this asset that was testing his whole way of life. He should have already delivered it by now, and yet here he was  _ shopping _ for it.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone ever had to dress a little child?? it's rough and so I wrote that into here for some good fluff content ahaha


End file.
